1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine for computer software, and more particularly to a computer software vending machine which provides a computer software display in accordance with the user's known preferences and the user's use history.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer software vending machines and a managing apparatus for managing the computer software vending machines of these types are known, for example as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,787,050, and 4,677,565.
In these types of computer software vending machines, each user who wants to purchase computer software is required to select computer software which suits the user's liking from among a large number of candidates of computer software.
A great deal of time is, however, required before the user selects and buys computer software meeting his liking, since such vending machines necessarily have a plurality of computer software from which to choose to satisfy the requirements of a variety of users with differing use histories.
For this reason, the users are often dissatisfied with such conventional vending machines.